


Refocus

by Birdfluff



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dealing with depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: Upsetting his highness wasn’t a difficult feat, however, figuring out what’s wrong certainly was.





	Refocus

The door to Noctis’ apartment for the whole morning did not open. It didn’t open to the knocking. No one was too concerned, he didn’t wake up until around noon. When it was three o’clock, that was when everyone began to panic. Prompto called out for him until his voice dried out as he banged on the door. Gladio threatened to tear the door down if he didn’t open up. He couldn’t get a snarky comeback out of him.

When it was Ignis’ turn. He began with a simple knock, “... Noct? Could you open the door, please?”

After waiting a while in silence, Ignis raised his hand to knock again but he stopped when he heard rustling on the other side.

“Is it just you?” A small voice inquired.

Ignis glanced back at the two. Prompto looked defeated with his shoulders sagging while Gladio’ face turned red in annoyance.

“Of course, he wants you.” Gladio rolled his eyes.

“Shhh.” Ignis returned back to the door, “May I come in?”

Another minute of quiet lapsed. Ignis heard the lock unhinge but the door itself did not pry. He turned the handle. “I’ll keep you two up to date.” And the door closed behind him.

Noctis’ apartment was an absolute wreck; the small den had all sorts of garbage lying around, and yet some locations, such as the kitchen, looked like they were remained untouched, apart from a few opened cabinets.

Ignis didn’t want to think about what Noctis’ bedroom looked like. He turned his attention onto the wad of blankets lying on the couch.

Rounding the sofa, he placed himself beside the cocooned prince. He nudged at the mass to receive a tired grunt. “I think it’s a bit early for metamorphosis, your Highness. Or is this hibernation?”

He moved the folds until he found his highness’ sullen face. With a squeak, his sunken eyes closed at the light and he swatted his hands away. Ignis expected his recent behavior to devolve into this.

However, there wasn’t a starting point to his depression, it seemed to come and go as it pleased, or at least how Ignis saw it. A week ago he had notice the prince being more distant and void and selectively eating less food than usual.

Ignis never asked him what was wrong, even if Noctis acquiesced, Ignis probably couldn’t fix it. Depression was a fight you had to deal with alone. But at the state of his apartment, Ignis knew it would be a long time before the prince thought about cleaning up to avoid ants.

He watched Noctis slowly scooch himself and plopped his head down on his thigh. Carefully, Ignis gathered the swaddled highness into his arms and moved him onto his lap. Noct wasn’t much of a cuddler and neither was Ignis, but he knew some form of physical comfort was necessary. The prince nestled into his neck and freed his arms from the blankets to wrap them around Ignis. A content sigh exhaled from his nose.

Ignoring the uncomfortable warmth on his face, Ignis asked, “Is this better?”

“Mmhm...”

They sat like that for five minutes. Every now and then, Ignis would stroke his hair or along his back under the blankets. His breathing had gotten deeper. Ignis wondered if he had fallen asleep on him again.

He adjusted his arms on the prince and carried him as he got up from the couch.

“Wwhat are you doing?” he slurred.

Ah, he was awake. “I doubt you have eaten breakfast, let alone lunch,” He set the bundle down at the kitchen table. Ignis smiled and patted the cheek of his pouting face. “So you stay there while I whip something up.”

“No.”

“No?”

“N’hungry...”

“I believe your stomach would say otherwise.” Ignis fixed the blanket slipping off his shoulder and then waltz to the kitchenette.

“I’ve been eating...”

Ignis removed a few pans from the cupboard, placing the two on the stove. “Ah, yes, Chocobo Graham Crackers are quite filling and healthy.”

“I’m not in the mood for sass.”

“Can you tell me what you’re in the mood for then?” 

“I don’t know… Being alone.”

“And yet here I am.” He took out the eggs. He gazed at the expiration date and made a face. He surveyed the shelves. Most foods were nearly out of date, some had mold on it. His nose scrunched up. “Noct, when was the last time you cleaned out your refrigerator?”

“Whenever you cleaned it out last time...”

Ignis sighed. At least the bread was still in date. There was some meat as well that had a few weeks left in it.

“I’m sorry… that I’m not more responsible...” His tone was lined with guilt.

Ignis paused and looked over at the prince. He was curled up in his seat, his chin resting on his arms. His eyes were full of tears.

Ignis dropped the ingredients down on the counter and rushed back over to the dining table, grabbing the tissue box from the bar stool in the process. He put down the box in front of him and knelt down. “Look at me, Noct. You’re doing your best, that’s all that matters.”

He shook his head. His voice was trembling, “You’re just saying that.” 

“Noct, have I ever said anything that has no meaning behind it?”

“... I guess not.” Noctis wiped his face, “I feel like I can’t even do my best sometimes...”

Affectionately, he took ahold of his hand. “Your best varies with each passing day. In some cases, your best may be you breathing, which is fine by me. But right now, I want you to eat, even if it’s one bite. Can you do that for me?”

The prince looked at his hand then back into his eyes. He exhaled, “... Yeah. I think so.”

“And before you start, I am doing this because I want to. While I do not appreciate that I clean up after you often, I do want to help you. Even if it’s cutting you off before you begin belittling yourself.”

“You’re my advisor… Aren’t you supposed to?”

His brow quirked up as he chuckled, “I _suppose_ so. I do hope our friendship isn’t one sided.”

“No no no--!”

Ignis cupped his face, giving him a reassuring smile, “Noct, I was teasing. Calm yourself.” His hands lingered there as he pulled away. 

The meat sizzled on the pan and was occasionally nudged and flipped over. The aroma waft throughout the apartment that made Noctis’ stomach gurgle. Ignis only glanced over at him once with a knowing gaze.

“Shut up.”

“No need to growl back at your stomach.”

“I mean you… I saw that face.”

Ignis merely shrugged. “Force of habit. It’ll be done soon.”

Ignis prepared the meal with a few greens that still had color. He knew Noctis would physically remove them from the sandwich but Ignis didn’t care about that. He was testing the waters to see what he would eat. He brought a cold bottled water over along with the plate to the table. “Here you are.”

He was halfway through the sandwich before stopping. With his mouth full, he eyed at the food then Ignis. “... This has lettuce in it.”

“Does it? You didn’t seem to mind.”

He swallowed and sighed, “Alright, you got me. Soak it up.”

“I’m just glad to see you eating. The greens are a mere bonus.”

Noctis hummed. He continued eating until there was nothing left of the sandwich. He sat back in the chair and reorganized the blankets around him.

“Do you feel any better?”

“Physically or emotionally?”

“I mean, do you want something more to eat?”

Noctis pondered for a moment. “Not right now. I’m good.”

“Excellent. Now, I think--”

“Is it a bad thing?” Noctis looked at him with concern.

He blinked, “What is?”

“... Nothing.” He sighed from irritation, “What were you saying?”

Ignis was very familiar with Noctis’ crush on him, even though the prince himself has not admitted to it yet. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Ignis figured it out anyway but said nothing about it until Noct himself was ready to present it. Prompto and Gladio knew of this also, they had the privilege to hear the prince loudly complain about how out of his league Ignis was (and Prompto wasn’t the best at keeping secrets). It wasn’t a compliment. It was frustrating for him, and it somewhat explain his lethargic state. What he possibly hoped no one else knew was that Ignis may have a small crush on the prince as well, but he found himself vainly trying to distance himself from that.

Ignis got up, “I can’t help with your illness but we can refocus your attention on something else. So...”

“Oh no...” Noctis’ head met the backboard. “You’re going to make me cleaaaan?”

“Precisely.” Ignis hauled his highness out of the chair. “We’ll start with the den. Come along, spit spot.”

Noctis groaned again, but he let Ignis drag him along. Lazily, the prince picked up the trash on the floor and tossed them in the bin, or close to at times that Ignis dutifully picked up after. Next was dusting. Ignis watched him sluggishly wipe down the coffee table, bookshelves, tv stand, etc. while he handled cleaning out the refrigerator.

After throwing away most of the molded over produce, Ignis admired his handiwork mixed with loathing over the lack of food on each shelf. He glanced over to see the prince had vanished-- until he saw his limbs over the arm of the couch.

“Need a break, highness?”

“Yup...” His voice was muffled.

“While you rest, shall I take care of your room then--?”

Noctis suddenly fell off the sofa in a hurry to stand up and block Ignis from the door to his room. “No! I-I’ll clean it!”

With his skeptic eyebrow raised and folded arms, Ignis looked down at him and he spoke slowly, “Is there something I should not see?”

Noctis slid down slightly, “J-just let me do it, okay? You’ve done enough.”

Ignis decided against his better judgement to not pry. Highness was very particular about his belongings. “... Will you at least let me speculate it when you are finished?”

“Y-yeah, yeah, I will.” Noctis slowly opened the door wide enough for him to squeeze through with his abundance of blankets and shut it with a click.

Sighing, Ignis rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn’t let himself linger on what he could be hiding in his room, instead he moved on to the neighboring door to the bathroom. After scoping around, he was pleasantly surprised that everything was kept in better shape than he thought-- wait, there was mold on the shower curtain.

Sponges were normally kept under the sink. So, Ignis scuffled through the hair gel and hair gel and… hairspray. He shook his head. Noctis was worse than Prompto when it came to hair maintenance. Eventually, he managed to find a sponge way in the back of the cupboard…

Ignis inspected it more in the light. There was smeres of red stained on the fabric. His heart sank into his stomach. Come now, it was probably because he scratched himself shaving while in the shower, he shook himself out of his stump. This could be from anything.  
Forcing himself away from his worries, as a result, the bathroom was on its way to looking spotless. As he sat up, he stretched out his shoulders as his eyes roamed around. He looked along the walls for anything he had missed. His gaze stopped at the spacing near the edge of the tub. Red stains. From the smeres, it seemed Noct was trying to clean it in a hurry. 

That seemed to solidify this theory of accidental razor cuts, yet he felt his concerns racing back to him. After scrubbing the remanences of blood, he wiped down the mirror and left it at that. The door to the prince’s room was still closed.

He called out, “Noct? How are we looking?”

“Uh, kind of… not done...”

Even though he desired to, now was not the opportune time to bring up what he had saw. His fingers tapped against his arm. “Could I come in to help organize?”

“Ah, yeah, sure.”

Ignis opened the door to be knocked down by the overpowering stench of body odor.

Noctis sheepishly apologized. To his credit, most of the dirty laundry was piled up in a basket and the floor was visible. His desk lacked clutter and everything looked to be in place-- the bed was a smelly wreck but Ignis would get to that soon.

He coughed, “Just give me the laundry-- I’ll see to it.”

Noctis didn’t argue with him. They both knew full well that the prince was hopeless at doing his laundry.

When Ignis returned, there was a lump of what he assumed to be Noctis’ bed wraps next to the door. Aside from that, the apartment held a much different air than before. Tepidly, he stepped into the bedroom. The stench had been replaced by a pungent air freshener that just reeked of chemicals than an actual flavor. Ignis let it slide.

Noctis was in the middle of the room, out of his blanket cocoon. Clothes were spread out but they were folded and being set into groups. He looked up and awkwardly smiled at Ignis’ beaming expression. A red hue flushed over his cheeks.

“I take it I’m doing good...?”

“Indeed. I’m very proud.”

“I’m just doing what I remember you telling me.”

“Would you like assistance?”

“... Sure.”

Carefully stepping over the clothes, Ignis sat down beside him and got to work, however, Noctis remained still.

He nudged him with his elbow that caused Ignis to pause and look over at him. “Mm?”

“Thanks… for all this. Helping me and all that.”

He gazed fondly into his eyes, “Of course and thank you for doing your best.”

“Yup.” Noctis abruptly turned away to resume his task fully. All Ignis could do was grin to himself.

It was like looking at a different bedroom. The bed nicely folded, everything in its place, Ignis patted Noctis on the shoulder. “Good work.”

The prince gave him an exhausted smile. The advisor reminded him every now and then to take a break but Noctis pushed on. He really was proud of him.

“How about some food to celebrate?”

“Is there anything in the fridge?”

“No, I was thinking of us running to the store.”

Noctis moaned.

“You need sunlight, Noct.” He thought for a moment, “How about this, you come with me, pick whatever you’d like me to make you, and afterwards we can do whatever you like. Does that sound good?”

The prince blinked in surprise. “Um, yeah, that sounds… sounds great.”

Noctis decided on a rice bowl and while they were out Ignis messaged the remaining two of the group of his Highness’ progress, which inevitably evolved into Ignis providing video evidence of Noctis actually outside. Bearing the teasing, the prince himself forced a smile before swatting the phone out of Ignis’ hand. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach when Noctis keeled over laughing as he squabbled to catch his phone. His genuine smiling apology only made the fluttering insects more rambunctious.  
When they got back to the apartment, to Ignis’ surprised, he helped him out by cutting the celery and he was now watching over the rice, stirring every now and then.

“You’re doing well.”

“Yup.”

Ignis glanced over at him, his eyes narrowed, “Unless your thoughts indicate otherwise?”

He merely shrugged.

“Either way, I’m glad you’re trying.”

He could see the prince’s body tense up. His knuckles were white as he stirred. Cautiously, he took his hand and eased the spoon away from his grasp.

“Go rest, Noct. Thank you for helping.”

“But--”

“Noct. I don’t want you to push yourself.” He affirmed, “And if there’s something you would like to talk about, then I am always willing. You do know this, yes?”

Bewildered, Noctis shifted his weight. His eyes darted around with furrowed brows. “I… no?”

“Well, now you know.”

Noctis stared at him for a moment. Exhaling, he rested his head on him. “... I don’t know how to tell you… or how to tell you...”

“Then take your time.”

He shook his head slightly, “You’re too patient with me.”

“I believe I must be, since it is you.”

“I’m sure I’m a handful.”

“Yes, but not in a bad way.”

“Huh?”

“A handful can be a good thing. I’m sure you can list a few.”

“... Like… what?” He adjusted himself so that his chin sat on his shoulder

“Anything.”

“... Food?”

“Mmhm.”

“I guess another hand.”

“Ah, that’s it!”

“What?”

“That’s how you’re a handful. Think of it as me holding your hand, pulling you through it all, even when it does feel like I have to drag you.” Ignis gazed over and smiled at his dumbfounded expression. He rested his head on his, only for a moment, before returning to his task.

Noctis didn’t reply. Silence held over until they were sitting at the table. Thankfully, the prince was eating his food, but he paused often. Ignis made a note of that. 

Worry was chewing at him, but Ignis said nothing. Absentmindedly, he glanced down at Noctis’ gloved hand. It was always the left side and the fabric traveled up his forearm. Come to think of it, he had not seen it without it on that often.

“Iggy?”

He winced. “Yes, Noct?”

“... Am I a lost cause?” He inquired slowly. He had been too busy staring down at his fork to notice Ignis’ prying eyes.

“Could you elaborate?”

“I really don’t… I can’t.”

“... Then shall I guess? You can choose whether or not you’d like to answer.”

Noct gave a single nod.

“You assume to be a lost cause because of your illnesses?”

He shrugged.

“... That you are too stressed to do what everyone else can do seemingly with ease? Or your duties?”

A smaller shrug this time.

He readied himself for the prince’s reaction. “Are you doing something you know you shouldn’t?”

Despite how still he became, he could see that his eyes had grown with fear. “Like… what?”

“As if harming yourself in anyway.”

His body gave him away. Instinctively, Noctis adjusted his glove.

“I know you’ve had a fondness for it but… I do notice that I haven’t not seen you without it in a while. That and you don’t wash it.”

“I’m so stupid.”

“Don’t you dare put yourself down.” He cleared his throat. That was a bit too firm. Noctis stared at him with wide eyes. “Forgive me...”

Ignis reached over and held out his hand. The prince took it without hesitation. Without words, he placed his other hand on top of his, lightly tugging at the glove. Noctis couldn’t meet his gaze. After a moment, he nodded. He let Ignis carefully pull the rough fabric off his fingers. 

His chest ached at the multitude of scars along his wrist. A few were fresher than others.

Noctis was shaking.

He fought for his voice. “Are you scared to ask for help, Noct?”

The prince nodded.

“Since you cannot tell yourself this then I will. There’s no need to be afraid of that. Everyone here would love to help you. We care for you so very much, Noct.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” He choked through his tears, “You’re not me.”

“Indeed. I imagine you have a hard time believing in what I’m saying… or can you not believe in yourself?”

Noctis’ grip on his hand tightened solidified his response.

Ignis gently kissed his hand. “We’ll just have to work on that together, won’t we? Thank you for coming to me about this. I don’t think you’re as lost as you may believe. Do you trust me to tell everyone about this?”

With quivering lips, he agreed.

Ignis approached him and pulled him into his embrace. Noctis melted into his touch and tightly, shakily held onto him.

“Hold tightly to this, Noct: no matter what you may feel about yourself, you can guarantee that I care and love for you all the same.”

For a while, they hung onto one another. It reminisced with Ignis to remind Noctis to bathe tonight so he wasn't breathing in hair that reeked of mildew. He disguised a cough by clearing his throat. As much as he did enjoy Noctis’ touch, his nose was beginning to ache. “Why don't you relax some more tonight?

The prince hesitantly brought himself away from his touch. His flushed face and weary fluttering eyes gave away his words before he could speak. “Could you… stay a bit longer?”

“As you wish.” Ignis bowed his head. He must have got on to his meaning for he wore a cute frown.

“Please don't start calling me Buttercup.”

“I don't find it too bothersome of a nickname for you.”

The prince exhaled out of his nose and rolled his eyes. He looked over at the now cold leftovers.

“Would you like me to heat it up?”

“No, no it's fine. I… i just want to sit for a while.”

“You rest on the couch then, I can handle the kitchen.”

Noctis shot him a look of disapproval.

“I insist. I'll be beside you soon. Just pick what you want to watch.”

“... As you wish.” Noctis returned before drowsily making his way over to the sofa, swaying slightly.

What he considered fortunate, the prince didn't need to wait long for him while he flipped through channels. As soon as Ignis took his spot next to him, Noctis found himself awkwardly leaning on him. He did not mind, of course.

Suddenly, he sprang up “Ignis!”

“Yes?!” His voice rose an octave higher that he didn't know he could reach.

“I know what we can do!”

“... Yes?”

Ignis watched as the Assassin’s Creed logo formed itself on the monitor. Excitedly, Noctis pounced back onto the couch and handed him the controller which Ignis took in reluctance.

“I suppose this was inevitable.”

“I know you’ll love it! C’mon, for me?”

Ignis gazed down at the controller. “... I have no idea what any of these do.”

Patiently, Noctis walked him through the buttons even though the game tutorial was already under way. Ignis clumsily guiding his character around the crowded city. It took him about ten minutes to be fully accustomed to the controls.

Noctis had his hand to the side of his face but Ignis knew he was smiling by his tone, “Specs, you’re supposed to kill that guy not… just bully him.”

“I’m gently pushing him.”

“I think you’re finding this funnier than it should be.” Noctis looked over and stifled a laugh, blush creeping over his cheeks. “I have never seen you smile that big.”

“Well, you may be right about me liking this game.”

“Gods, you’re not even doing the objective! You’re PUSHING people! Just stab him!” He blurted out through his giggle fit.

“It's making you smiiiile~”

Even though he had no idea when his subconscious decided that it had enough hiding his admiration for Noctis, he was engrossed in making him laugh and smile in anyway he could.

This stealth mission was a tad challenging but Ignis was doing well, which surprised the prince. Noctis sat there absorbing the intense atmosphere as if he was playing the game for the first time. After five minutes of rooftop sneaking and climbing to avoid evasion, he was right behind his target. The character squatted there, looking ready to kill but he merely sat there.

Confused, Noctis looked over and saw that the highly amused grin had returned.

“Ignis…” the prince began slowly and firmly, yet a smile was tugging at his lips. “Dont. That’ll alert them…. Igggyyyy.”

A quiet giggle arose from him.

Noctis lunged but Ignis was too quick. He put his hand to his face, pushing him away as he held the controller at arm’s length away. Vainly, Noctis stretched out for it and swatted at air.

“Don't be a backseat driver, highness. I know what I’m doing!”

“You're going to start the whole thing over for a joke!”

“So be it!”

Noctis managed to free himself from his hand and crawled onto his lap, reaching for the controller. Ignis held him back by keeping an arm securely around his waist. Noct fought and squirmed to force him to release, however Ignis knew just where to hold him. Eventually, the prince wore himself out. He laughed breathlessly, “what are we doing?”

“I’m not sure… but hearing you laugh is wonderful.”

Noctis let out a half bubbly half flustered giggle. He nosed his cheek. “And you should smile like that more.”

Ruffled, Ignis couldn’t think of what to say other than produce a small noise behind pursed lips that only made Noctis more giggly.

“What was THAT?”

“I have no clue…”

“Whatever that was, it was adorable.”

Gods, where was he right now? On his lap, Noctis was smiling and full of laughter while Ignis completely lost his composure. That urge he suppressed for so long came at max drive. He smiled through the kiss. Noctis turned into a puddle at the touch that for a few moments he forgot he was supposed to return the kiss. The controller fell from his hands to properly hold him. It felt so satisfying.

The kiss broke but the prince kept himself fairly close to his mouth, occasionally pecking the corner.

“Nocti--Noct, do control-- yourself!” Ignis managed to speak up in between kisses.

Noctis frowned, determination set in his gaze. “Kiss me, dammit.”

“King’s orders?” Ignis asked teasingly.

“Yes.”

“Well, the advisor orders his highness to get ready for bed. Its late.”

“Well, I issued orders first.”

“Fine--” the kiss lasted a whole lot longer when Ignis was going for a quick one. He let the kiss go on for a few more moments to revel in the prince’s embrace and pulled away. Noctis tried to push himself back onto him when Ignis retaliated by cupping his face.  
“Bed, highness. And do shower first.”

“... But.” His voice came out as a whisper.

Ignis eased into a smile, “Shall I remain here then?”

“.... Please?” He timidly pleaded.

“As you wish, now please shower before mold forms on your scalp.”

Noctis paused in getting up. “That… doesn't actually happen, right?

Ignis casually moved toward the door. “I'll be gone momentarily, I need to get my necessities.”

“Igniiiiisss”

When he returned, the bathroom door was still closed and running water behind it. Briefly, he began wondering about the water bill. For now, Ignis entered the prince’s bedroom and sorted through his bag of necessities; a book, spare clothing, nightgown, etc. The majority was placed on the bed and Ignis proceeded to remove his shirt.

He took his time with dressing himself, folding today’s clothes and neatly putting them into the bag. It was after tugging pants on did he realize he wasn't alone. He glanced over his shoulder to see Noctis gawking at him with his toothbrush loosely held in his hand.

“... I think Prompto is rubbing off on you more than you think, highness.”

His jaw closed with a snap and he hurried out of the room. Ignis somewhat giggled to himself as he quickly buttoned up his shirt.

After five minutes, Noctis slowly stepped into the room and gazed towards the bed where Ignis occupied himself with reading. The lamp’s light shone off his chiseled jawline. His eyes were really pretty without his glasses…

“Should I call you Prompto from now on?” Ignis inquired, his gaze glued on the page.

He stiffened, “I’m not as bad as him!”

“Ah, I see.”

With a huff, Noctis crawled over to the other side of the mattress and settled down. It wasn't long until he heard the lamp click off and feel the bed creak at Ignis’ movement. It took him a while before sleep took him under its wing.

Waking up to see Ignis looking at him expectantly with his hands on his back, was enough to arouse him wide awake.

“Good morning” Ignis greeted quietly, “you got up earlier than usual.”

“I felt someone staring at me” Noctis yawned. He scooted more into his advisor and kissed at his neck.

Ignis tensed at the touch but he kept himself relatively composed, much to his dismay. He inquired, “Are you ready for breakfast or do you want to laze around?”

“I like lazing.” He gave him another kiss then up his jaw.

His breathing hitched this time. He was really fighting him this morning. “... What are you doing?”

“Loving you.” He pressed another on the corner of his lips. He made a tiny sound at the back of his throat.

“And how long do you plan to kiss me for this time?”

“How ever long I want.”

“How spoiled.”

“Am not”

Ignis vainly suppressed a chuckle.

“You can't keep this up forever, Specy.” 

Defeated, Ignis sighed, mostly at himself, and he closed the gap between them, brushing against his lips. His breath was not desirable but Ignis couldn't be bothered to antagonize him about it at that moment. “I suppose I can't.”


End file.
